1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural systems. In particular, this invention pertains to earth retaining systems. Still further, this invention pertains to earth retaining structures adapted to reduce the bending moments of forces on the structure and create a tension loaded system. Still more in particular, this invention pertains to structures having a frontal wall of a particular contour which is securely fastened to a similarly contoured rear wall through tension rods. More in particular, this invention relates to a structural system having elliptically contoured frontal walls and rear walls which are maintained in fixed alignment through tension rods passing therebetween. More in particular, this invention relates to an earth retaining system wherein the adjacent frontal walls lockingly engage each to the other on opposing transverse ends thereof for redistribution of loads occurring on the structural system.
2. Prior Art
Structures for containing horizontal and vertical forces are known in the art. In some prior systems where earth is to be retained, a frontal wall is provided which holds back the earth being retained. In some such prior cases, the walls were the main load bearing surfaces and bending moments were applied which caused structural failures. Thus, in such prior structural systems, the support wall members and structures had to be over sized and formed in very large dimensions in order to support the horizontal loads being applied. Thus, in such prior systems, the walls were found to be difficult to fabricate and expensive to construct with the additional disadvantage of utilizing a large amount of material which was a drain on natural resources.
Earth reenforcing structures have been known in the art. In such prior structures, layers of a granular material were interspersed with reenforcing layers and the main load bearing capabilities was formed through the frictional contact between the granular material and the reenforced material layers. These prior systems were found to be expensive to construct and caused increased labor costs and were found not be optimize the load bearing capacity of structures as is provided in the instant invention.